


Gluttony

by Nikelaos



Series: Inuyasha deadly sins [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Hanyo no Yashahime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikelaos/pseuds/Nikelaos
Summary: «Anyway,» Moroha went on, sniffing the air, «what is this good smell?»Moe smiled and walked over to the pot she had just put out.«Ramen,»
Series: Inuyasha deadly sins [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Gluttony

Gluttony: overindulgence and overconsumption of anything to the point of waste, especially about food. 

«Otousan! Okaasan! Obaasan! Tadaima!»

At the sound of that voice, Souta Higurashi looked away from the computer he was working on and jumped up, leaving the study.

Towa.

Towa was finally back.

He rushed into the corridor, stopping immediately as soon as he saw who was at the door.

To the right of her adopted daughter was a girl as tall as her, dressed in black, with long black hair with a red tuft tied in a high tail, a pink fur stole around her right shoulder and in her hand, she was holding a naginata. Her cold purple eyes looked at the surrounding environment with indifference.

She had to be Setsuna.

To Towa's left, on the other hand, stood a shorter girl, all dressed in red. Her black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail held in a red ribbon. She had tied a sword to her waist and, on her back, he carried a bow and a quiver. With her arms crossed behind her head, she looked around marvelled.

 _Moroha_.

She, undoubtedly, was his niece. And hell, it was the spitting copy of Inuyasha.

Souta could not even open his mouth that his daughter Mei ran past him, heading into her sister's arms.

«Nee-chan!» she cried, in tears, holding her arms around Towa's waist, «where have you been?!»

«Well...»

«Towa!»

Souta turned to his wife Moe and his mother, who had arrived at that moment.

«What happened? Who are those?»

Towa scratched her head.

«She's my twin Setsuna,» she began, pointing to the girl on her right, «and she's Moroha.» she finished, pointing the other girl.

«BUT IT'S FANTASTIC!» Moroha's shrill voice blocked any possible response at the sentence. The girl abandoned the bow and quiver in the entrance, and, with a leap, she began to wander around the house, looking, touching and smelling everything that came to hand, greedy to know what surrounded her.

«Hey, what is this flat box?» she asked, once she reached the living room.

Towa took the remote.

«It's called television,» she switched it on and Moroha jumped back, almost frightened by the images that had suddenly appeared. She walked around the device for a couple of times, then left the room, headed for another.

The others followed her.

«So is she my sister and Inuyasha's daughter?» Souta asked Towa, noticing Mei trying to touch Setsuna's pink stole who, in response, grabbed the fur and pulled it away from the child's reach.

«Leave my tail alone,» she whispered, glaring at the little girl with her purple eyes.

«Yes, it's her,» Towa answered.

«I was convinced that my granddaughter would have ears like Inuyasha,» Mrs. Higurashi whispered, as she watched with a little melancholy Moroha wander around the kitchen and browse everywhere.

«I would have liked to have them,» the girl said, who had heard them perfectly, without ceasing to explore that strange environment, «I was little, about three years old,» she began to tell, lost in memories, «Haha-ue found me in front of a small mirror on the verge of tears. When she asked me what was happening, I replied that I wanted chichi-ue's ears,» she stopped, clutching something under her dress, at the height of the neck. «After a moment of silence, she smiled at me, pulled out a basket that contained a strange white and green kimono, from which she detached a red ribbon.»

Souta bit his lip, noticing a tear falling down his mother's face. Evidently, in the yellow backpack that was left beyond the well so many years before, there was Kagome's spare uniform.

«She brought me back in front of the mirror and tied my hair in a high ponytail, making a ribbon,» she continued, absently touching her hair, «I ran to chichi-ue, proud and happy to finally have ears like his.»

Silence fell, interrupted by a slight chuckle from Towa who was looking amused at her sister. Setsuna had whispered something and stood with her arms crossed, frowning. Souta wondered what on earth she had said to arouse laughter in such a situation.

«Anyway,» Moroha went on, sniffing the air, «what is this good smell?»

Moe smiled and walked over to the pot she had just put out.

«Ramen,» she replied, taking a ladle and a bowl, «do you want to try it?»

«Of course».

The woman put some ramen in the bowl, took a couple of hashi and handed it all to the girl, who tasted it immediately.

«But it's delicious!» she exclaimed, her mouth full of ramen, «can I have more?» she continued, swallowing loudly.

Moe giggled.

«Sure, take a seat,» she replied, then opening a sideboard door and starting to take out more capacious bowls, «do you others want some?»

He received a unanimous yes in response and, with a smile, the woman began to fill the various bowls.

When she turned with the first two plates in her hand, she noticed Setsuna standing at the door, her cold expression scrutinizing the bystanders.

«Setsuna-san, don't you want any ramen?»

«Thank you, Higurashi-sama, but I'm not very hungry.»

«You should try them instead,» Moroha interjected, anxiously waiting sitting on the chair, «they are very good. Maybe they let you pass that serious expression you always have.»

Setsuna glared at her, stomping away from the room, with Mei behind her, trying in every way to grab her tail.

«Your sister should learn to enjoy life now and then,» the shihanyou mumbled absently, while Moe put a bowl full of ramen in front of her, «it's not good for her to always be so sulky.»

«I'll report it,» she replied, grabbing the bowl and thanking her mom.

Souta watched amused as Moroha adjusted the ribbon on her head, took the hashi and began to eat with eagerness.

If she also resembled her father in stomach, his wife would have to make another pot of ramen.

**Author's Note:**

> I have mentioned one of Len's work called "Ears", an adorable mini-comic.
> 
> If you want to see it (and her other works), you can find it here:
> 
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/83557451
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/aquaspirits/posts/10157802055653768
> 
> Also, this is her patreon: patreon.com/lenbarboza


End file.
